


A Nice Surprise

by coffeecoffeebuzzbuzzbuzz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex calls John baby boy, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief mention of homophobia, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, I always make everything fluffy, I tried to write smut but it kinda turned out really fluffy, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, but it's fine I promise, i promise it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecoffeebuzzbuzzbuzz/pseuds/coffeecoffeebuzzbuzzbuzz
Summary: John’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a moan from Alex. He immediately sat up and searched his boyfriend’s face for discomfort. John immediately thought that Alex was having a nightmare, and as he was about to shake him awake Alex let out another moan that had John frozen in his tracks. Alex’s moans weren’t due to discomfort at all, in fact they sounded very pleasurable. John slowly removed the covers from Alex’s body, and was rewarded with the sight of Alex’s dick tented up in his boxers.John went to shake Alex awake once again, but an idea popped into his head that caused him to grin widely as he settled himself between Alex’s legs. He knew that Alex’s needed his sleep, but the thought of leaving his boyfriend with an erection seemed very mean, so John decided that he was going to take care of Alex’s problem.Basically John can't sleep so he gives Alex a blowjob
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 90





	A Nice Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write smut so hopefully you like it! And even though I wanted this to be smutty it turned out fluffy because I kinda always turn everything fluffy but it's cool!!!

John flipped over onto his left side, he then stretched out his legs and cuddled up with the blankets that were tucked underneath his right arm. John had been tossing and turning all night and he knew it was just a matter of time before he got tired of the position he was in. For several hours now, he had been shifting from his right side, to his back, over to his left side before completing the rotation back on his right side. After a couple more cycles of shifting from side to side, he gave up hope of getting any sleep for the night and started playing games on his phone.

John knew that he could take advantage of his sleepless night by pulling out his laptop and finishing up a couple of assignments that were due over the next couple of days, but he was worried that the brightness of his laptop screen and the sound of him typing would wake up Alex- his boyfriend, who was currently sleeping soundly right next to him. Usually Alex was the one who was up late at night while John slept next to him. Luckily for Alex, John was a pretty deep sleeper so Alex, who was ever the workaholic was able to work during the late hours of the night. On the other hand, Alex was a very light sleeper, so John did not want to risk waking him up since this was the first night in a while that Alex was able to fall asleep at a reasonable time.

After completing several levels of Candy Crush, John became bored and placed his phone back down on his nightstand. John rolled over so he was right next to Alex and took some time to admire the man that he loved so dearly. Since Alex was usually working non-stop, John rarely got to look at him while he was resting. Alex’s mind was always racing with thoughts and ideas and seemed to always be hunched over his laptop furiously typing away with a concentrated look in his eyes. John found Alex’s peaceful face to be a refreshing contrast and a small grin broke out on his face as he tucked a stray piece of hair back behind Alex’s ear.

As John continued to watch Alex, he couldn’t help but let his thoughts go back their evening’s earlier activities. The two boys were taking the physical aspects of their relationship rather slowly. This was at the request of John, who came out as gay a couple of months ago. The homophobic environment that he grew up in caused John to have a hard time accepting himself, but after meeting Alex a couple months into his freshman year of college, John was able to allow himself to love who he wanted to love. He and Alex have been dating for about eight months now, and the two were just starting to experiment with oral sex.

John could remember back when a simple peck on the lips from Alex was enough to leave him breathless and feeling full of butterflies. As time went on those pecks turned into hot and steamy make out sessions that would eventually turn into hand jobs. This progression leads to last night when Alex sucked John off for the first time. John can still remember the feeling of Alex engulfing John’s length into his mouth, it had been so warm and wet that John thought he had died and gone to heaven. Alex didn’t have to keep up the steady suction with his mouth for long before John was cumming into Alex’s mouth.

John didn’t notice that Alex was still hard until after he recovered from his post-orgasmic haze, and he truly did want to suck Alex off to his completion, but his nerves were preventing him from doing so. Alex seemed to sense John’s nerves, so he grabbed John’s hand, wrapped it around his length, an Alex was soon cumming into John’s hand. The two made out for a while before taking a quick shower, getting into their PJ’s, and climbing into bed. John had put on an episode of The Office on the T.V, but within ten minutes Alex had drifted off to sleep. John turned off the T.V and gave Alex a quick kiss on the forehead before he laid down and started the tossing and turning cycle he would be stuck in for the majority of the night.

As John thought about his night with Alex, his dick started to harden up and he soon found himself with a raging erection. John was conflicted on whether he should relieve himself in the bathroom or wait for his erection to go down on its own. He concluded that the sound of him getting up and going to the bathroom would wake Alex up, so he was going to have to wait it out. John turned onto his back, closed his eyes, and tried to think about anything besides his incredibly sexy boyfriend.

John’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a moan from Alex. He immediately sat up and searched his boyfriend’s face for discomfort. John immediately thought that Alex was having a nightmare, and as he was about to shake him awake Alex let out another moan that had John frozen in his tracks. Alex’s moans weren’t due to discomfort at all, in fact they sounded very pleasurable. John slowly removed the covers from Alex’s body, and was rewarded with the sight of Alex’s dick tented up in his boxers.

John went to shake Alex awake once again, but an idea popped into his head that caused him to grin widely as he settled himself between Alex’s legs. He knew that Alex’s needed his sleep, but the thought of leaving his boyfriend with an erection seemed very mean, so John decided that he was going to take care of Alex’s problem. John slowly peeled off Alex’s boxers which caused Alex’s dick to spring out and stand up against his tummy. John gave Alex’s dick a couple of strokes before he started placing kisses along the line of a thick vein. The fact that Alex was asleep allowed John to set his nerves aside as he gave the tip of Alex’s dick a bunch of kitten licks, lapping up the salty pre-cum that had gathered at his slit.

John continued to kiss and kitten lick Alex’s dick before he gathered the confidence to wrap his mouth around the tip and start sucking. As John sucked, he found that he liked the slightly salty taste of Alex’s length, and he especially liked the heavy weight on his tongue. He closed his eyes and went down as far as he could go without gagging and used his hand to stimulate the parts of Alex’s dick that wasn’t in his mouth. John managed to keep up a good rhythm, but he stopped immediately when he felt hands touch his scalp.

John pulled off and looked up to find Alex grinning at him. “Well, isn’t this a nice surprise.” Alex said with amusement in his voice. All the confidence he had built up left his body at once, and John was soon laying on top of Alex, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Alex immediately wrapped his arms around John and rubbed soothing circles into his back. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about baby boy.” Alex said before placing a kiss to the crown of John’s head. “I’m just surprised because you usually don’t take charge when we get physical. But I really enjoyed it!” “You did?” John’s question was muffled due to his face being pressed against Alex’s neck. “Yes, baby you were doing great, and I really wouldn’t mind if you picked up where you left off.” John lifted his head from Alex’s neck and look him in the eyes. “Are you sure?” John asked but his voice was laced with uncertainty. “Please baby boy, you were making me feel so good.” Alex proved his point by bucking his hip up so his hard erection was pressing up against John’s tummy.

John did a slow nod before he lowered himself down Alex’s body, so his face was in front of Alex’s dick again. John licked the sides of Alex’s length and felt Alex’s hands stroke through his hair as he took the length into his mouth once again. John managed to fit about half of Alex’s dick in his mouth, but he stoked the other half with his hand to ensure that Alex was being properly pleasured. Alex’s hands went from stoking his hair to holding his head in place as Alex fucked his mouth. John had to admit the sensation of having his mouth fucked by Alex was a little strange, and he’d have to get used to it, but the moans that were coming out of Alex’s mouth was worth the soreness that he felt in his jaw.

Alex lasted longer than John had when he was sucked off, but soon enough Alex was cumming down his throat. The salty taste of cum took John by surprise and he ended up coughing and sputtering as he swallowed Alex’s cum. The next thing he knew, he was being pulled up Alex’s body and the two engaged in a passionate kiss. The two made out for a while, Alex had one hand stroking though John’s curls while the other hand was stroking up and down his sides. Soon enough Alex’s hand made its way to John’s painfully hard dick, and with only a couple of strokes John was painting both of their tummies white with his cum.

Once both boys calmed down a bit Alex placed one more kiss on John’s lips before saying, “That was incredible baby boy, you did so good!” John could feel his face heating up, but he replied, “Thanks, Lex. I… I really enjoyed doing it. I like making you feel good.” John said with a smile. “You always make me feel good.” Alex said whilst returning John’s smile. He then reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a couple of tissues so he could clean up the mess they had made. Alex discarded the tissues then laid down on the bed with his arms outstretched inviting John to rest his head on his chest. John laid down and threw an arm over Alex’s tummy while Alex wrapped his arms around John and placed them on his back.

After a couple of minutes Alex turned to John and said, “You know, I was having a dream about you sucking me off.” Alex said with a slight laugh. “Was I better in your dream or in real life?” John asked before breaking out in a fit of giggles. “You were definitely better in real life baby. Alex replied before pulling John in for one last kiss. When the two boys deemed themselves comfy while wrapped in each other’s arms they both fell into a deep sleep for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
